Susan speaks
by InfinteFandoms
Summary: Divergent from the perspective of Susan. How did she settle into Abnegation? How did she react to the war? Did she even survive?
1. Chapter 1 The Aptitude Test

**Susan Black- Chapter 1-The Aptitude Test**

**I always wondered about what happened to Susan, so…**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not Veronica Roth, and therefore not the owner of Divergent, merely an over obsessed fan.**

Today is the day. The day of our aptitude test. I'm not too nervous, I know where I belong. I tie my long blonde hair into a tight bun, and pull on my grey clothes, a sign of my faction. I am not one who stands out, like many other Abnegation children I simply slip into the shadows at school. My brother comes down the stairs, with a pale face. He is nervous, I can tell. But no matter. Since we were children, I have known where we will end up. Robert and I both fit into Abnegation, and so do our neighbours, the Prior's. Our father is ready, we climb into the car, and we are gone.

We are all waiting in the long hall, waiting for our names to be called. The Erudite sit over in one corner, in the midst of a heated debate. The Amity sit in another, the girls playing some kind of hand clapping game, while the boys are being loud, and constantly laughing at one thing or another. The Dauntless hang near the door, looking like they'd rather be somewhere else. The Candor hold whispered conversations. And then there is us. The Abnegation sit in silence, all looking exactly the same. My brother's name is one of the first to be called, our surname being Black. He licks his lips nervously, and strides uncertainly towards the door. A couple of minutes later a woman appears at the end of the table and calls my name. I smile at Beatrice and Caleb, my family's neighbours, and make my way to the front.

'Come with me,' the lady says curtly. I smile weakly and follow. She leads me to a room and I am greeted by a Candor woman. She smiles, and gestures for me to lean back on the chair. I do so, clasping my clammy hands on my lap. She turns around, and smiles at me saying,

'Don't worry, this won't hurt.' I frown. Despite the considerate words, there seems to be a malicious undertone. But I have no time to worry, as she turns back towards me, and jabs something into my arm. I look up just in time to see her smiling sweetly once more before she fades away.

I find myself in an unknown room, with a knife and a block of cheese in front of me. A voice comes from above, commanding me to choose one of them. Tentatively, I reached out for the cheese. The knife suddenly vanished, leaving me holding the cheese on my own. I turned around to see a ferocious looking dog in the distance. Thinking fast I broke off little bits of cheese, to try and calm the dog down, but to no avail. The dog leapt forward snarling and growling. I winced, and turned my head away, waiting for the pounce. But to my surprise, the dog stopped just before it reached me, and changed course. I stood on tiptoes to see what had attracted its attention. To my shock a little girl was beckoning it towards her. I bit my nail, anxiously. 'Little girl,' I called out. 'Little girl.' She wasn't reacting. I stood and watched in horror as the dog prowled ever nearer. At the last moment I tried to throw myself over the dog, but found myself smacking in to the ground, as the scene evaporated around me. I found myself on a bus, but nobody seemed to notice me. Except, that is one man, who was holding a newspaper. He thrust this newspaper into my face, asking me the same question over and over again.

'Do you know this man? Do you?'

I looked at the picture, with the overwhelming sensation that I knew the man. But did I? Or was it just the simulation?

'No,' I said to him. 'No, I'm sorry.'

'But you could save me. You could save me.'

I bit the inside of my cheek, should I admit to knowing this man? 'Yes,' I nodded finally, 'Yes I do.'

Once again I found myself in the testing room with the Candor woman in front of me. She finishes typing something on the computer and turns back to me.

'I've got your results,' she says. I nod, too worried to speak.

'The aptitude test suggests a faction of-'


	2. Chapter 2 The Choosing Ceremony

**Susan-Chapter 2: The Choosing Ceremony**

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while, but FanFiction went kerbleurgh on me. Hopefully everything will be moving swifter now. Also the chapters should be longer. Yay.**

**No, in case you hadn't noticed, I am not Veronica Roth, otherwise I wouldn't be writing FanFiction about my own story. So no, I do not own Divergent. **

'Amity.'

I freeze. No, no, no. I was made for Abnegation. That is where I belong. Right? The woman looks at me, suddenly concerned.

'Are you alright?' She asks me with a worried look on her face. I take a deep breath and smile unconvincingly. As the woman is a Candor, I am sure she knows I am lying, but if she does, she doesn't show it, just waves me out of the room instead. I smile again, turn, and walk out the room numbly.

I return to the cafeteria to meet my brother Robert and my neighbours, Beatrice and Caleb. When I arrive however, it seems that Beatrice has already left. I frown, but continue home with Robert and Caleb anyway, assuming that she has a reason for it. Robert looks as nervous as I feel, and I wonder what happened to him in the Aptitude test. But I am not allowed to ask, and I know that he will not answer if I do. But it's okay, because come tomorrow, we will both be walking home, having chosen Abnegation, and everything will be fine. We return home, and bid goodbye to Caleb. I ask him to wish his sister well, and follow my brother in to our house.

Our house, like all the others on our street, is not lavish or fancy. It is not fancily decorated, or laden with precious things. It is plain. White wallpaper lines the walls, and the rooms hold only the most basic and essential items of furniture. Robert and I walk into the house, and make for the dining room. My mother is in there, setting the table. As we enter, she looks up. In unison we ask

'May we help?'

She smiles, but shakes her head. 'No children. Try your Father in the kitchen.'

We stride down the silent hall, the sound of our steps echoing off the bare walls. Robert and I arrive at the kitchen at the same time. Our Dad has finished preparing the dinner, and is about to carry plates into the dining room. Silently, Robert and I take plates off of him and move them into the dining room.

Dinner, like always is uneventful, as neither Robert or I are meant to speak unless we are spoken to. And tonight we are not. If we were allowed to speak about out Aptitude results, I'm sure it would be different. But we aren't. So it isn't.

After dinner, I retire to my room, to think. About what has happened today, and what is to happen tomorrow. I am sure I belong in Abnegation, but my result was Amity. Does this mean I will be unhappy in Abnegation? That I won't fit in? No, I tell myself sternly. The results don't have to affect our choices. Do they?

I wake the next morning at the same time I always do. I wash and dress, then make my way down to breakfast. My brother is sitting at the table, I can see he is nervous, but he is doing his best to hide it. My mother smiles at me when I come down.

'Nervous?' She asks with a concerned look on her face.

'No,' I reply. 'I know my place.' She seems to relax when I say that, so I smile at her reassuringly. Robert and I eat our breakfast, and then leave for The Hub.

'We'll see you there,' my mother calls as we start to make our way down the road. I turn back and wave, sure that Robert and I will return later.

The Hub stands tall above the other buildings, an ominous reminder of what we all must do. Robert and I meet Beatrice and Caleb outside. Simultaneously, Robert and I apologise for making them late. It is at times like these when I am sure that I belong here. We take out seats in The Hub, on the Abnegation bench, and talk quietly amongst ourselves as we wait. Robert and Beatrice smile at each other, as Caleb and I flirt tentatively, in the way known only to the Abnegation. Someone calls for our attention, which we give them respectfully. The choosing ceremony is about to begin.

The names are called out backwards, so I am the third out of the four of us, and Robert is last. About half of the way in, Beatrice Prior is called. My neighbour walks up to the middle of the bowls, and takes the knife. I smile at her encouragingly. I know she will make the right choice. She will stay where she belongs. Beatrice takes the knife, and slices her palm. I wince, and worry about when I will have to do that later. Beatrice holds out her hand, and hover over the grey stone for Abnegation. But then, to my shock and horror, she moves her hand to the lit coals, and her blood falls. She is the first transfer from Abnegation into Dauntless for two years. I watch her holding my breath, as she makes her way to the other Dauntless faction initiates, amongst whispers from everyone else, silenced by the calling out of her brother's name, Caleb Prior. He makes his way to the bowls, looking extremely nervous. He cuts his hand with knife, and the blood starts to drip out. Into the water. He has chosen Erudite. I sit there in silence, numb with sadness, until my name is called out.

'Susan Black.' It cuts across everything else. I stand up, numb with fear, and make my way into the inner ring, by the bowls. I take the knife from the woman, and slice my hand. Am I brave enough to make a stand? Or am I too weak-willed? I close my eyes. My brother will follow me, I know. My blood drops onto the grey stone, and I walk to join the other initiates. As always, there are barely any of us. My brother is up next. He slices his hand open, and drops the blood on to the grey… on to the earth. He drops it onto the earth. He has chosen Amity. He has left me. I'm all on my own.


	3. Chapter 3 Initiation Begins

**Chapter 3- Initiation begins**

**I haven't managed to update in a while due to Christmas and New Year and sickness, but here it is. Ta-dah. **

The rest of the Choosing Ceremony passes in a blur. Thoughts are whizzing around my head like boomerangs. I stare at the side of Robert's head, but he won't look at me; he stares forward unashamed, unaware of the impact his decision has had on me. He is a blot of grey in a sea of colour. And as I look at him all I can think is that I should be beside him. But instead, although I am surrounded by people, ultimately, I stand alone.

I trudge back to the Abnegation sector with the other initiates. As usual, there are only a few transfers into our faction, one Amity, and two Candor. Unsurprisingly, there are no Dauntless, and definitely no Erudite. Most of the initiates are Abnegation-born, we rarely transfer out. I think three is the most we have ever lost in a year. And it was so nearly four.

As we reach the Abnegation sector border, the man at the front of the group turns around and addresses us. He announces that we will all be staying in the town hall during initiation. I feel the tension between the Abnegation-born increase ten-fold; men and women never sleep in the same room, unless they are married. The man must sense our confusion because he hurries to clarify himself. We will have separate partitions, with clothes supplied each morning.

We continue to the town hall as the man explains that our initiation will start tonight with a meal then the rest of it, which will be explained tomorrow, will take place over 30 days. Upon entering the town hall, I notice that 25 different rooms have been set out, 5 too many. We have fewer initiates than they were expecting. I want to collapse onto a bed and sleep, but that isn't an option. We are allocated a section, the transfers change into grey, and we move to another room for the meal.

The room we have the meal in is as plain as the rest of the sector. A long wooden table sits in the middle of the room, with perhaps 30 chairs around it. To our surprise, from the other end of the room, some adults enter. I recognise them all as elders, but I know only two of them by name. One is Marcus Eaton, the other is Andrew Prior; who I am sure was expecting to see at least one, if not both his children here. But they are both gone, lost to another world.

We eat our dinner off plain plates, with plain cutlery, and, as is custom in Abnegation, we serve the person on our left. To my left is one of the Candor transfers, someone I have seen around school. I think her name is Rebecca. Yes, Rebecca Tanner. As usual, we have a plain dinner, a roll with butter and cheese. We drink water, and I can tell the transfers are used to more flamboyant food, but they accept it graciously anyway. Only the adults speak during the meal, the transfers do not know this, but children do not speak during the meal, our listening ears are a gift to the adults. I notice, however, that Andrew Prior never speaks, he simply sits there. I am sure that he is silently mourning the loss of his children, but he must not do so aloud. The meal is drawing to a close when Marcus stands up. Even the transfers know who he is; they have seen him at the Choosing Ceremony.

'Welcome initiates,' he says smiling. 'Today is the start of your new life. We hope that Abnegation will bring you happiness, and the feeling that you are cared for. And that come visiting day, you will be filled with joy, which you will share with your parents. Now you will retire to your rooms for tonight, and the rest of initiation will commence tomorrow.'

I leave for my room. It is no different from my old room, plain grey covers, plain grey everything. Pyjamas lay out on the bed, plain grey. I sigh and put them on. Lying down on my bed, I think through the day. The certainty I had that I would be returning with my brother. With my neighbours. Caleb choosing Erudite, the ultimate betrayal to our faction. Beatrice choosing Dauntless, the ultimate betrayal to her parents, when she was the only child left. The grim determination on Robert's face when his blood dripped onto the earth, the ultimate betrayal to me. His face swims before my eyes, but I must forget him.

Faction before blood. Even though it is your blood that chooses the faction.

**I know it is quite short, but I wanted to end it there. So I did. Mwhahahahaha. **


End file.
